yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Cidal
Cidâl ve Mirâ CİDAL VE MİRÂ BÖLÜMÜ Cidâl ve Mirâ, sözle yapılan mühâsama ve munâzaradır. Cidâl, lügat olarak جدل kökünden gelir. Bu ise, sağlam olmak, sert olmak, ipi sağlam bükmek, örgüyü sağlam kılmak gibi mânalara gelir. Bu asıldan olmak üzere cedel, husumeti şiddetli olmak, cidâl ve şiddetli husumet etmek mânasına gelir. Arapça´da cedel, cidâl, mirâ muhasama gibi kelimelerle ifade edilen aynı mânayı dilimizde münâzara, münâkaşa, tartışma, çekişme, cedelleşme gibi kelimelerle ifade ederiz, cedel ve muhasama kelimelerinin de kullanıldığı olur.1 İLM-İ CEDEL: Bu kök, mâna esas olmak üzere, muhalif tarafın fikirlerini çürütüp kendi fikirlerini benimsetmek üzere geliştirilen ilme ilm-i cedel denmiştir. Kendisine has prensipleri, kaideleri vardır. Cedel ilmi mantık, fıkıh, hitâb, münazara gibi muhtelif dinî ve gayr-ı dinî ilimlerle teması olan bir ilimdir. Asıl maksadı, karşı tarafı çürütüp kendi fikrini benimsetme melekesinin tahsilidir. İlmî, amelî hayatta pratik faydaları vardır. İbnu Haldun, Mukaddime´de cedel´i: "Fıkhî mezhepler arasında olsun başka muhalif gruplar arasında olsun cereyan eden münâzara âdabını bilmektir" diye târif eder. Fıkıh mezheplerinden herbirinin, kendi görüşünün haklılığını, muhalif tarafın görüşündeki isabetsizliği ortaya koymak için gösterdiği gayret de bir nevi cedel sayılmıştır. Fukahanın geliştirdiği cedel daha ziyade şer´î delilleri esas alır. Bu hususu ilk sistemleştiren Hanefî fakihlerinden Fahru´l-İslâm Bezdevî merhum (V. 482/1089) olmuştur. Bunun cedeli daha ziyade nas, icmâ, istidlal gibi edille-i şer´iyyeye dayanır. Bu mevzuda isim yapan diğer bir şahsiyet Rüknüddin el-Âmidî´dir (V. 515/1121). Âmidî, her ilimizde geçerli umumî münazara prensipleri üzerinde durmuştur. el-İrşâd fi İlmi´l-Cedel adlı eseri kendinden sonra gelen Nesefî vs. birçoklarına çığır olacaktır. Ancak şunu da belirtelim ki, bu sâhada ilk eseri, fukahadan Ebu Bekr Muhammed İbnu Ali el-Kaffâl´ın (v. 336/947) verdiği kabul edilir. Cedel, doğru-yanlış, hak-batıl demeden kendi fikrini benimsetmeye, karşı tarafı çürütmeye yönelik bir gayeyi esas alınca, inceleme mevzuu yapıp temas ettiği bir kısım meseleler, prensipler (muğalata, safsata vs.), bâzı alimleri rahatsız etmiş ve bu ilimle herkesin rastgele meşguliyetini uygun görmemişlerdir. Hatta şöyle diyenler bile olmuştur:" Sakın ha şu cedel denen şeyle uğraşmayın. Bu, selef büyüklerinde yoktur. Onların inkırazından ve dâr-ı ukbaya irtihallerinden sonra zuhur etmiş zamâne fantezisidir, fıkıhtan uzaklaştırır, boş şeylerle meşgul ederek ömrün zayi olmasına sebep olur, ruhlarda vahşet ve adâvet uyandırmaktan başka bir işe de yaramaz. Bu bir kıyamet alâmetidir. Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm)´ın hadislerinde böyle haber verilmiştir vs..." Bu çeşit uyarılara sıkca rastlanır. Ancak şunu belirtmek gerek: İslâm âlimleri, menfi fikirlerin benimsetilmesinde kullanılan bir kısım kaide ve prensipleri hakkın müdâfaası ve tebliği için kullanma gereğine inanarak ilm-i cedel mevzuunda gâfil kalmamışlardır. Hatta Kur´ân-ı Kerim´de yer alan: وَجَادِلْهُمْ بِالَّتِى هِىَ اَحْسَنُ "Ey Muhammed! Rabbinin yoluna hikmetle, güzel öğütle çağır, ONLARLA EN GÜZEL ŞEKİLDE TARTIŞ..." (Nahl/125) âyetini de kendilerine delil yaparak doğrunun, gerçeğin ve hakkın izhârı için, bu ilmi geliştirmişlerdir. Günümüz ideolojiler arenasında diyalektik adı altında büyük bir itina ile üzerinde durduğu cedel mevzuunda en azından dinin tebliğini gâye edinen insanların bîgâne kalmaması gerekir. Zamanımızda geliştirilen psikoloji, propaganda, reklâm gibi konuların da, artık cedelin -geniş tutulması gereken- meşguliyet sahası içerisinde mütâlaası şarttır. Bazı hadislerde cedele müteallik olarak gelen bir kısım kötüleme ve yasaklamaların, zamanı öldürmeye veya dinî teslimiyeti kırmaya müncer cidâl ve meşguliyetlerle te´vili şarttır.2 اَللَّهُمَّ اَرِنَا الْحَقَّ حَقّاً وَارْزُقْنَا اِتِّبَاعَهُ وَاَرِنَا الْبَاطِلَ بَاطًِ وَارْزُقْنَا اِجْتِنَابَهُ ـ1ـ عن أبى أمامة رَضِىَ اللّهُ عَنْهُ قال: ]قال رسولُ اللّه #: مَا ضَلَّ قَوْمٌ بَعْدَ هُدَى كانُوا عَلَيْهِ إَّ أُوتُوا الجَدَلَ. ثُمَّ تََ: مَاضَرَبُوهُ لَكَ إَّ جَدًَ بَلْ هُمْ قَوْمٌ خَصِمُونأخرجه الترمذى وصححه. 1. (1156)- Ebu Ümâme (radıyallahu anh) anlatıyor: "Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) buyurdular ki: "Bir kavm, içinde bulunduğu hidayetten sonra sapıttı ise bu, mutlaka cedel sebebiyle olmuştur." [Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) bunu söyledikten sonra, delil olarak şu âyeti okudu: "Onlar: "Bizim tanrımız mı yoksa O mu daha iyidir?" dediler. Sana böyle söylemeleri, sırf tartışmaya girişmek içindir. Onlar şüphesiz münakaşacı bir millettir ' "(Zuhruf/58). Tefsir, Zuhruf, (3250); İbnu Mâce, Mukaddime 7.3 AÇIKLAMA: Hadis, kendilerine gelen hidayetle istikamet üzere gitmeye başlayan milletler sonradan sapıttı ise, bu sapmanın, peygamberin getirmiş olduğu dinî ta´limat (emirler, yasaklar; iyikötü, hayırşer şeklindeki değer hükümleri gaybî ihbârât vs.) hakkında yersiz münâkaşalara girmelerinden, aleyhte deliller getirmeye kalkmalarından hasıl olduğunu belirtmektedir. Din, mü´minlerden öncelikle teslimiyet ister. İslâm dini de öyle. Esâsen Müslüman, lügat olarak teslim olmuş demektir. Ayet-i kerimenin, peygamberlerle bâtıl yolda münakaşaya giren, öğrenmek ve ikna olmak için değil, inad ve inkâr gayesiyle mucizeler taleb eden kavimleri sözkonusu ettiği belirtilmiştir. Mamafih Kur´ân hakkında yürütülen inâd ve münakaşanın maksûd olduğu, bunun da, herkesin kendi şahsî görüşlerini veya şeyhlerinin fikirlerini öne çıkarmak ve üstün kılmak için Kur´ân´ın bazı âyetlerini diğer bazılarıyla karşılaştırmak suretiyle tahrik edilip, hakkın ortaya çıkmasının asla düşünülmediği hadiste, işte bu çeşit tartışmanın kötülenip tahrim edildiği, hakkın izharı gibi faydalı bir maksadla yapılacak münazaranın yasaklanmasının sözkonusu olmayacağı hatta böylesi münâzaranın "farz-ı kifâye" olduğu belirtilmiştir.4 ـ2ـ وعنه رَضِىَ اللّهُ عَنْهُ قال: ]قال رسولُ اللّه #: مَنْ تَرَكَ المِرَاءَ وَهُوَ مُبْطِلٌ بُنِىَ لَهُ بَيْتٌ في رَبَضِ الجَنَّةِ، وَمَنْ تَرَكَهُ وَهُوَ مُحِقٌّ بُنِىَ لَهُ بَيْتٌ في وَسَطِهَا، وَمَنْ حَسَّنَ خُلُقَهُ بُنِىَ لَهُ في أعَْهَا[. أخرجه الترمذى . »رَبَضُ الجَنَّةِ« مشبهِ بِرَبَضِ المدينة، وهو ما حولها من العمارة . 2. (1157)- Yine Ebu Ümâme (radıyallahu anh) anlatıyor: "Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) buyurdular ki: "'Kim haksız olduğu bir münakaşayı terkederse kendisine cennetin kenarında bir ev kurulur. Haklı olduğu bir münâkaşayı terkedene de cennetin ortasında bir ev kurulur.Kim de ahlakını güzel kılarsa cennetin yüce yerinde bir ev kurulur." Birr 58, (1994); Ebu Dâvud, Edeb 8, (4800); İbnu Mâce, Mukaddime 7, (51); Nesâî, Edeb (6, 21).5 AÇIKLAMA: 1- Bu rivâyeti, müellif, Tirmizî´ye nisbet ederse de Ebu Ümâme rivayeti Ebu Dâvud´da yer almaktadır. Tirmizî´deki rivayet Ebu Ümame´ nin değil Hz. Enes (radıyallahu anh)´indir. Ayrıca mânada fark olmasa da lâfızlarda bazı değişiklik mevzubahistir. Nesâî´deki rivayet Fadâle İbnu Ubeyd´dendir ve mânaca buna yakındır. 2- Hadis metninde geçen رَبَض (rabad), bir şehrin surlarının dışında yer alan evlere denir. Kelimesi kelimesine yapılacak bir tercüme "...cennetin dışında" veya "banliyösünde" şeklinde olmalı idi. Ancak, âlimler bununla bir teşbih yapıldığını, maksadın da dış taraf (veya "kenar") olduğunu belirtir. Zîra Aliyyü´l-Kârî´nin Mirkâd´da açıkladığı üzere, itikadımızca cennetin dışında, cehennemden başka bir ikamet yeri mevcut değildir. Sadece Mûtezile´nin "el-Menziletü Beyne´l-Menzileteyn" inancı vardır. Ehl-i Sünnet, hiçbir şer´î delile dayanmadıkları için Mûtezile´yi bu görüşünden dolayı reddeder. Öyleyse, hadisin devamından da anlaşılacağı üzere, bundan murad cennetin gözde olmayan, geri planda kalan yeridir, kıyı, kenar kelimeleriyle de ifade edilebilir. Şu halde, mü´min şânına, imanına hiç yakışmayan bâtıl bir iddiaya girer de bunu bir noktada bırakırsa Cenab-ı Hakk lütfuyla buna bir mükâfaatta bulunuyor. Haklı olduğu bir meselede iddialaşma ve münazarayı bırakan, öncekinden daha büyük bir sevap alıyor. Bu sevap kendisine mükâfaat olarak cennetin ortasında bir ev verilmesi şeklinde ifade edilmiştir. Böylece, haklı bile olunsa münâkaşanın terkinde hayır olduğu ifade edilmiştir.6 ـ3ـ وعن أبى هريرة رَضِىَ اللّهُ عَنْهُ قال: ]قال رسولُ اللّه #: المِِرَاءُ في الْقُرآنِ كُفرٌ[. أخرجه أبو داود . 3. (1158)- Ebu Hüreyre (radıyallahu anh) hazretleri anlatıyor: "Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) şöyle buyurdular: "Kur´an hakkında münâkaşa küfürdür" Davud, Sünnet 5, (4603).7 AÇIKLAMA: Buradaki münakaşadan maksad Kur´an´ın kelamullah olduğu hususunda şekke düşmektir. Bazı âlimler, buradaki münakaşadan maksadın Kur´an kadim mi, hadis mi? diye yapılacak münakaşa ile müteşâbih âyetleri üzerine yapılacak münakaşa olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Bu münakaşalar en azından bir kısım hakikatlerin inkarına ve dolayısıyla onların örtülmesine müncer olacağından Resûlullah böyle bir ameli "küfür" olarak tavsif buyurmuştur. Ehl-i bid´anın fikirleri dışında, haramhelâl gibi ahkâmın ortaya çıkması, gâmız mânaların izhârı, ondaki hayat düsturlarının keşfi gibi müsbet maksadlara mebni münâkaşa ve incelemelerin, tefsir faaliyetlerinin -ehliyetli kimselerce yapılması şartıyla- müstahsen olduğu izah gerektirmeyen bir husustur. Kur´ân´la ilgili bu çeşit mübâhaseler Sahâbe devrinden beri olagelmiştir. Tîbî der ki: "Hadiste yasaklanan münâkaşadan maksad Kur´an-ı Kerim´in bazı âyetlerini, diğer bazı âyetleriyle tekzibe kalkışmaktır. (Bu durumda böylesi kötü niyetlilerin tahribini önlemek için) Kur´an-ı Kerim´deki birbirine muhalif gibi gözüken âyetleri, selef akidesine muvafık gelecek şekilde te´lif etmek maksadıyla gayret göstermek gerekir. Te´lif edilemeyecek âyetlerle karşılaşılacak olursa (münakaşaya girmeyip, "bundan murad ne ise Allah bilir" diyerek) Allah´a tevekkül etmelidir."8 ـ4ـ وعن عائشة رَضِىَ اللّهُ عَنْها قالت: ]قال رسولُ اللّه #: إنَّ أبْغَضَ الرِّجَالِ إلى اللّهِ تَعالى ا‘لدُّ الخَصِمُأخرجه الخمسة إ أبا داود.»ا‘لَدُّ« الشديد الخصومة. »والخَصِمُ« الذى يخْصِمُ إخوانه ويُحاجُّهم. 4. (1159)- Hz. Aişe (radıyallahu anhâ) anlatıyor: "Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) buyurdular ki: "Allah´ın en ziyade buğzettiği erkek, şiddetli düşmanlık yapan hasımdır." [Buharî, Ahkâm 34, Mezâlim 15, Tefsir, Bakara 37; Müslim, İlm 5, (2668); Tirmizî, Tefsir, Bakara, (2980); Nesâî, Kadât 33, (8, 247, 248).9 ـ5ـ وعن أبى هريرة رَضِىَ اللّهُ عَنْهُ قال: ]خَرَجَ رسولُ اللّه # وَنَحْنُ نَتَنَازَعُ في الْقَدَرِ فَغَضَبَ حَتَّى كَأنَّمَا فُقِئَ في وَجْهِهِ حَبُّ الرُّمَانِ مِنْ حُمْرَةِ الْغَضَبِ. فقَالَ: أبِهذَا أمِرْتُمْ؟ أمْ بِهذَا أُرْسِلْتُ إلَيْكُمْ؟ إنَّمَا أهْلَكَ مَنْ كاَنَ قَبْلَكُمْ كَثْرَة التَّنَازُعِ في أمْرِ دِينِهِمْ وَاخْتَِفُهُمْ عَلى أنْبِيَائِهِمْفي رواية: عَزَمْتُ عَلَيْكُمْ أنْ َ تَنَازَعُوا فِيهِ. أخرجه الترمذى . 5. (1160)- Hz. Ebu Hüreyre (radıyallahu anh) anlatıyor: "Biz kader hususunda münâkaşa ederken Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) çıkageldi. Öylesine kızdı ki, öfkenin hâsıl ettiği kızıllıktan, yüzünde sanki nar taneleri ortaya çıkmıştı. Bize şöyle çıkıştı: "Bununla mı emredildiniz, yoksa ben size bunun için mi gönderildim. Bilin ki, sizden öncekileri, dinî meselelerdeki münâkaşalarının çokluğu ve peygamberleri hakkında düştükleri ihtilâfları helâk etmiştir." Bir rivayette şu ziyade mevcuttur: "Kader hususunda münâkaşa etmemeniz için yemin verdim." [Tirmizî, Kader 1, (2134); İbnu Mâce, Mukaddime 10, (85).10 AÇIKLAMA: İslâm dininin en ziyade münâkaşaya açık olan prensibi kaderdir. Kader, kulun -hayır ve şer- bütün fiillerini Allah´ın yarattığına, insanları yaratmadan önce ne yapacaklarını Levh-i Mahfuz´da yazdığına, herşeyin, Allah´ın kazası, kaderi, irâde ve meşîeti ile meydana geldiğine iman ve taata razı olup bunlara mukabil sevap vaadettiğine, küfür ve masiyete râzı olmayıp bunlara karşı da ceza vaadettiğine inanmaktır. Bu inanç ilk bakışta mütenakız gibi görülür ve bazı halli zor sorular getirir. Şöyle ki: 1- Her şeyi Allah önceden yazdı ise, kul yaptığı amellerde mecburdur, bu durumda fiillerinden sorumlu olmaması gerekir. 2- Allah râzı olmadığı şeyi niye yaratır? 3- Yazılan şey meydana geleceğine göre çalışmanın ne kıymeti var? Böyle bir inanç insanı tembelliğe atmaz mı? vs. Sorular daha da çoğalabilir. Bunlara ilmî, kesin cevap da bulmak zordur. Üstelik insan fıtratı, tabiatı gereği, kader bahsi geçince bu sorları sorma ihtiyacı duyar ve ilgisiz kalamaz. Biz burada teferruata girmeyeceğiz. Çünkü kaderle ilgili müstakil bir bölüm gelecektir (4830-4846´ncı hadisler). Burada iki noktaya temas edeceğiz: 1- Kader, İslâm´ın Allah inancının bir parçasıdır. Kaderi reddetmek veya tereddütle karşılamak, Allah inancını haleldâr eden bir durum getirir. Meselâ soralım: Allah her şeyi ezelden bilmemiş olabilir mi? Allah her şeyin miktarını önceden takdir etmemiş olabilir mi? Yani hâdisat, kâinatın ahvâli tesadüflere bağlı olarak mı cereyan etmektedir? Cevabımız "Evet!"se kader var demektir, "Hayır"sa Allah inancımız sakat demektir. 2- Kader Allah inancımızı ilgilendirdiğine göre gaybî umûra girer, gayb sâdece tasdik edilir, mahiyetini kavramakla ne mükellefiz, ne de kâdiriz. Gayba iman mü´minin ana vasıflarından biridir. 3- Kul olarak biz, Allah´a karşı, bize bildirilen vazifelerden sorumluyuz. Bu vazifeler nelerdir, açıkca belirtilmiştir. Emirler, yasaklar, mübahlar vs. Öyle ise, kul olarak sorumlu olduğumuz vazifelere dikkat etmeli; ne dereceye kadar yaptık, neleri yapmadık, niçin yapmadık, eksikleri nasıl telâfi ederiz, mükemmele nasıl ulaşırız?... gibi. Durum böyle olunca, Allah söz konusu olduğu zaman "inandım!" deyip geçilecek kader meselesiyle -vazife kılınmadığı halde- uğraşmak, halledemiyeceğimiz yükün altına kendimizi atmak, ama öbür tarafta iktidarımız dâhilinde olan ve yapmakla da mükellef olduğumuz vazifeleri bırakmak, herhalde sağlıklı olmayan marazî bir durum olsa gerektir ki bu da mü´minlik, kulluk edebiyle hiç bağdaşmaz. İşte bu sebeple olacak ki Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) kader üzerine münâkaşa edenlere kızmış ve: "Sizi bu konuda münâkaşa etmemeye mecbur ediyorum (veya yemin veriyorum)" demiştir. Şu halde, bu mevzuda en sağlıklı yol "inandım" deyip, imanın getirdiği vazifeleri yapma hususunda gayret sarfetmektir. Öyle ise kaderle uğraşmak "emredileni terkedip, emredilmeyen şeyle meşgul olmak" veya hesabı olan işi bırakıp, hesabı olmayan işe girişmek ve böylece sorumluluğu katlamaktır. Ve, şimdiye kadar hiç kimse, kader hususunda Kur´an´ın bildirdiği çizginin dışında tatminkâr bir çözüm getiremediğine göre şimdiden sonra da getiremeyecektir.11 ـ6ـ وعن ابن المسيب قال: ]بَيْنَمَا رَسُولُ اللّه # جَالِسٌ في أصْحَابِهِ رَضِىَ اللّهُ عَنْهُم وَقَعَ رَجُلٌ بِأبِى بَكْرٍ رَضِىَ اللّهُ عَنْهُ فآذَاهُ فَصَمَتَ عَنْهُ أبُو بَكْرٍ، ثُمَّ آذَاهُ الثَّانِيَةَ فَصَمَتَ عَنْهُ ثُمَّ آذَاهُ الثَّالِثَةَ فَانْتَصَرَ أبُو بَكْرٍ رَضِىَ اللّهُ عَنْهُ فقَامَ رسولُ اللّه #. فقَالَ أبُو بَكْرٍ أوَجِدْتَ عَلىَّ يَارسُولَ اللّهِ؟ قالَ َ؛ وَلكِنْ نَزَلَ مَلَكٌ مِنَ السَّمَاءِ يُكَذِّبُهُ بِمَا قَالَ لَكَ. فَلمَّا انْتَصَرْتَ ذَهَبَ المَلَكُ وَقَعَدَ الشّيْطَانُ فَلَمْ أكُنْ ‘جْلِسَ إذَا قَعَدَ الشَّيْطَانُأخرجه أبو داود . 6. (1161)- İbnu´l-Müseyyeb (rahimehullah) anlatıyor: "Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) ashâbının (radıyallahu anhüm) arasında otururken, bir adam Hz. Ebu Bekir´e hakaretâmiz sözler sarfederek cefa verdi. Ancak Hz. Ebu Bekir (radıyallahu anh) adama karşı sükût etti. Adam ikinci sefer aynı şekilde hakaret ederek eziyet verdi. O yine sükût etti. Adam üçüncü sefer de eziyet verince Hz. Ebu Bekir (adama hak ettiği cevabı vererek) intikamını aldı. Bunun üzerine Hz. Peygamber (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) hemen kalktı. Hz. Ebu Bekir: "Ey Allah´ın Resûlü, yoksa bana darıldınız mı?" diye sordu. "Hayır" dedi. "Ancak semadan bir melek inmiş, sana söylediklerini tekzib ediyordu. Sen intikamını alınca melek gitti, şeytan oturdu. Bir yere şeytan oturdu mu ben orada duramam." [Ebu Dâvud, Edeb, 49 (4896, 4897).12 AÇIKLAMA: Hz. Ebu Bekir (radıyallahu anh), bidâyette havassın yolu olan azimeti ihtiyar ederek, kendisine yapılan hakarete cevap vermiyor. Ancak üçüncü sefer hakarete mâruz kalınca dayanamayıp mukâbele ederek intikamını alıyor. Ayet-i kerimede Cenâb-ı Hakk: "Bir kötülüğün karşılığı aynı şekilde bir kötülüktür. Ama kim affeder ve barışırsa, onun ecri Allah´a aittir" (Şurâ 40) buyurur, Keza: "Eğer ceza vermek isterseniz size yapılanın aynıyla mukabele edin. Sabrederseniz and olsun ki bu, sabredenler için daha iyidir" (Nahl 126) buyurulmuştur. Şu halde, Cenab-ı Hakk, yapılan kötülüğe misliyle mukabele etmeye izin veriyor, ancak sabrın daha hayırlı olacağını belirtiyor. Hz. Ebu Bekir (radıyallahu anh) başlangıçta -havas mertebesinde olanlara has olan- azimet tarikini, yani sabrı ihtiyar etmekle daha hayırlı bir davranışta idi. Cevab vererek intikam alınca, daha hayırlıyı bırakarak avam tabakası için câiz olan bir davranışa yer verdiği için Resûlullah´ın aksülamelinde (reaksiyon) ifadesini bulan bir kayba maruz kalmıştır. Öyle anlaşılıyor ki, Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm), Hz. Ebu Bekir´den sıddıkiyet mertebesine muvafık mükemmel davranışın devamını arzu etmekte idi. Azimet yolu, avama da açıktır. Büyüklerin yoluna sülûk, küçüklere de büyüklük kazandırır.13 ـ7ـ وعن ابن عباس رَضِىَ اللّهُ عَنْهُما أنَّهُ قال: ]َتُمَار أخَاكَ فإنَّ المِرَاءَ َ تُفْهَمُ حِكْمَتُهُ، وََ تُؤمَنُ غَائِلَتُهُ، وََ تَعِدٌ وَعْداً فَتُخْلِفهُأخرجه رزين . 7. (1162)- İbnu Abbas (radıyallahu anhümâ) hazretleri şöyle buyurmuştur: "Kardeşinle münâkaşa etme, zîra münâkaşanın hikmeti anlaşılmaz, sıkıntısı eksik olmaz, tutamayacağın bir vaadde de bulunma." Rezîn ilavesidir.[14 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/267. 2 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/267-268. 3 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/269. 4 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/269. 5 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/270. 6 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/270. 7 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/271. 8 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/271. 9 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/272. 10 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/272. 11 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/272-274. 12 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/274-275. 13 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/275. 14 İbrahim Canan, Kutub-i Sitte Tercüme ve Şerhi, Akçağ Yayınları:5/275. Cidal Cidâl, lügat olarak جدل kökünden gelir. Bu ise, sağlam olmak, sert olmak, ipi sağlam bükmek, örgüyü sağlam kılmak gibi mânalara gelir. Bu asıldan olmak üzere cedel, husumeti şiddetli olmak, cidâl ve şiddetli husumet etmek mânasına gelir. Arapça´da cedel, cidâl, mirâ muhasama gibi kelimelerle ifade edilen aynı mânayı dilimizde münâzara, münâkaşa, tartışma, çekişme, cedelleşme gibi kelimelerle ifade ederiz, cedel ve muhasama kelimelerinin de kullanıldığı olur.1 CİDAL MİRÂ BÖLÜMÜ 1131 - Ebu Ümâme (radıyallahu anh) anlatıyor: "Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) buyurdular ki: "Bir kavm, içinde bulunduğu hidayetten sonra sapıttı ise bu, mutlaka cedel sebebiyle olmuştur." Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) bunu söyledikten sonra, delil olarak) şu âyeti okudu: "Onlar: "Bizim tanrımız mı yoksa O mu daha iyidir?" dediler. Sana böyle söylemeleri, sırf tartışmaya girişmek içindir. Onlar şüphesiz münakaşacı bir millettir" (Zuhruf 58). Tirmizî, Tefsir, Zuhruf, (3250); İbnu Mâce,Mukaddime 7. 1132 - Yine Ebu Ümâme (radıyallahu anh) anlatıyor: "Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) buyurdular ki: "Kim haksız olduğu bir münakaşayı terkederse kendisine cennetin kenarında bir ev kurulur. Haklı olduğu bir münâkaşayı terkedene de cennetin ortasında bir ev kurulur." Tirmizi, Birr 58, (1994); Ebu Dâvud, Edeb 8, (4800); İbnu Mâce, Mukaddime 7, (51); Nesâî, Edeb (6, 21). 1133 - Ebu Hüreyre (radıyallahu anh) hazretleri anlatıyor: "Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) şöyle buyurdular: "Kur'an hakkında münakaşa küfürdür" Ebu Davud, Sünnet 5, (4603). 1134 - Hz. Aişe (radıyallahu anha) anlatıyor: "Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) buyurdular ki: "Allah'ın en ziyade buğzettiği erkek, şiddetli düşmanlık yapan hasımdır." Buhari, Ahkâm 34, Mezâlim 15, Tefsir, Bakara 37; Müslim, İlm 5, (2668); Tirmizî, Tefsir, Bakara, (2980); Nesâî, Kadât 33, (8, 247, 248). 1135 - Hz. Ebu Hüreyre (radıyallahu anh) anlatıyor: "Biz kader hususunda münâkaşa ederken Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) çıkageldi. Öylesine kızdı ki, öfkenin hâsıl ettiği kızıllıktan, yüzünde sanki nar taneleri ortaya çıkmıştı. Bize şöyle çıkıştı: "Bununla mı emredildiniz, yoksa ben size bunun için mi gönderildim. Bilin ki, sizden öncekileri, dinî meselelerdeki münâkaşalarını çokluğu ve peygamberleri hakkında düştükleri ihtilafları helâk etmiştir." Bir rivayette şu ziyade mevcuttur: "Kader hususunda münakaşa etmemeniz için yemin verdim. " Tirmizî, Kader 1, (2134); İbnu Mâce, Mukaddime 10, (85). 1136 - İbnu'l-Müseyyeb (rahimehullah) anlatıyor: "Resûlullah (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) ashâbının (radıyallahu anhüm) arasında otururken, bir adam Hz. Ebu Bekir'e hakaretâmiz sözler sarfederek cefa verdi. Ancak Hz. Ebu Bekir (radıyallahu anh) adama karşı sükût etti. Adam ikinci sefer aynı şekilde hakaret ederek eziyet verdi. O yine sükût etti. Adam üçüncü sefer de eziyet verince Hz. Ebu Bekir (adama hak ettiği cevabı vererek) intikamını aldı. Bunun üzerine Hz. Peygamber (aleyhissalâtu vesselâm) hemen kalktı. Hz. Ebu Bekir: "Ey Allah'ın Resûlü, yoksa bana darıldınız mı?" diye sordu. "Hayır"dedi. "Ancak semadan bir melek inmiş, sana söylediklerini tekzib ediyordu. Sen intikamını alınca melek gitti, şeytan oturdu. Bir yere şeytan oturdu mu ben orada duramam. " Ebu Dâvud, Edeb, 49 (4896, 4897). 1137 - İbnu Abbas (radıyallahu anhümâ) hazretleri şöyle buyurmuştur: "Kardeşinle münâkaşa etme, zîra münâkaşanın hikmeti anlaşılmaz, sıkıntısı eksik olmaz, tutamayacağın bir vaadde de bulunma." =Sözler/Nakiller= Controversy is a state of prolonged public dispute or debate usually concerning a matter of opinion. Mira (Başkasının Sözüne İtiraz) Ve Cidal Etmek Mira ve cidal etmek yasaklanmıştır. Nitekim Hz. Peygamber (s.a) şöyle buyurmuştur: Kardeşinle tartışma, onunla alay etme! Ona bir söz verdiğin zaman, sözüne muhalefet etme!45 (Aranızdaki) tartışmayı terkediniz; zira tartışmanın hikmeti anlaşılmaz, fitnesinden de emin olunmaz!46 Kim haklı olduğu halde tartışmayı terkederse, onun için cennetin en yüce yerinde bir ev bina edilir. Haksız olduğu halde tartışmayı terkeden bir kimse için ise, cennetin orta yerinde bir ev bina edilir.47 Putperestlik ve içkiden sonra rabbimin beni nehyettiği ilk şey münakaşa etmekten sakındırmak olmuştur.48 Allah (cc) hidayet verdikten sonra cedele dalan bir kavim, dalâlete sapmış demektir.49 Haklı da olsa kul, cedeli bırakmadıkça iman hakikatini kemâle erdiremez.50 Altı haslet vardır ki kimde bulunursa o, imanın hakikatine varmıştır: 1.Yaz mevsiminde oruç tutmak 2.Allah düşmanları ile savaşmak 3.Yağmurlu ve bulutlu günlerde namazı ilk vaktinde kılmak 4.Musibetlere sabretmek 5.Zorluklara rağmen abdesti yerli yerinde (tam manâsıyla)almak 6.Haklı olduğu halde münakaşayı bırakmak.51 Zübeyr b. Avvam,52 oğlu Abdullah´a şöyle dedi: ´Halkla, Kur´ân ile tartışma! Çünkü sen onlara güç yetiremezsin. Fakat sünnet-i seniyye ile onlara karşı çık!´ Ömer b. Abdulaziz şöyle demiştir: ´Kim dinini husûmet ve tartışmaya maruz bırakırsa, o fazlasıyla değiştirmeye muhtaç olur!´. Müslim b. Yesar şöyle demiştir: ´Cedelden kaçınınız! Zira o an, âlimin câhilleştiği andır. O saatte şeytan, âlimin sürçmesini bekler!´ Denildi ki: ´Allah´ın hidayet ettiği bir kavim dalâlete, ancak cedel ile saplanır!´ Mâlik b. Enes (r.a) şöyle demiştir: ´Dinde cedel yoktur´. Yine şöyle demiştir: ´Mücadele kalpleri katılaştırır, kin ve nefret doğurur´. Lokman Hakîm, oğluna şöyle demiştir: ´Âlimlerle tartışma, sana buğzederler!´ Bilâl b. Sa´d şöyle demiştir: ´Kişiyi konuşmada fazla inatçı, cedelci veya görüşünü beğenmiş olarak gördüğün zaman bil ki onun zararı zirveye ulaşmıştır´. * Süfyan es-Sevrî şöyle demiştir: ´Eğer kardeşim bir nar hakkında ´o tatlıdır´ dese, ben de ´hayır, ekşidir´ desem mutlaka gidip beni sultana şikayet eder!´ Yine şöyle demiştir: ´Dilediğin bir insanla muhabbet et! Sonra onu bir defacık cedelle kızdır. O sana öyle bir iftira atar ki o felâket senin hayatını alt üst eder´. *İbn Ebi Leylâ şöyle demiştir:54 ´Ben kesinlikle arkadaşımla cedel etmem! Çünkü onunla cedelleştiğim takdirde ya onu yalanlayacak veya kızdıracağım. (İkisi de mahzurludur)´. *Ebû Derdâ şöyle demiştir: ´Devamlı cedel yapman günah bakımından sana yeter´. Hz. Peygamber (s.a) şöyle buyurmuştur: Her münakaşanın kefareti iki rek´at namazdır.55 Hz. Ömer şöyle demiştir: İlmi şu üç şey için öğrenme: 1. İlmi, halkla mücadele etmek için 2. Onunla böbürlenmek için 3. Riyakarlık yapmak için... Üç şey için de ilmi bırakma: 1. İlmi öğrenmekten utanmak için 2. İlmi kıymetsiz saymak için 3. İlim yerine cahilliğe razı olmak için... Hz. İsa (a.s) şöyle demiştir: Kimin yalanı çoğalırsa, güzelliği silinir. Halkla münakaşa edenin ise mürüvveti düşer! Üzüntüsü çoğalanın bedeni hastalanır. Ahlâkı kötü olanın da devamlı canı sıkılır ve sıkıntı içinde kalır´. Ömer bin Abdülâziz´in kâtibi Meymûn b. Mihran´a şöyle denildi: Sen neden arkadaşına küsüp onu terketmiyorsun?´ Cevap olarak dedi ki: ´Çünkü ben onunla ne husumet ederim, ne de cedel´. Mira ve cedelin aleyhinde vârid olan hadîsler ve rivayetler sayılamayacak kadar çoktur. Mira´nın tarifi şudur: Mira, başkasının konuşmasındaki bir eksikliği belirtmek suretiyle o konuşmaya yapılan herhangi bir itiraz demektir. Bu belirtilen eksiklik ya lâfızda, ya mânâda veya konuşanın maksadında olur. Mirayı terke etmek, muhatabın konuşmasını münker görmeyi ve konuşmasına yapılan itirazı terketmekle olur. Bu bakımdan dinlediğin konuşma hak ise tasdik et! Eğer bâtıl ve yalansa ve aynı zamanda dinî emirlerle ilgili değilse sus! Başkasının konuşmasına tanedip itiraz etmek, bazen o konuşmanın lâfzına yapılır. Yani gramer cihetinden lâfızdaki bir eksikliği belirtmekle olur veya lûgat cihetinden veya arapçası cihetinden veya tanzim ve tertip cihetinden olur. İtiraza sebep olan bu durum, bazen marifetteki kusurundan dolayı meydana çıkar. Bazen de dil yanılmasından ötürü sözüne itiraz edilir -durum ne olursa olsun, başkasının konuşmasındaki eksikliği belirtmenin bir faydası yoktur- veya mânâsı bakımından başkasının konuşmasına itiraz edilir, ´Senin dediğin gibi değildir. Çünkü sen filan filan yönden bu konuşmada yanıldın´ denir. Konuşmanın maksadından dolayı konuşmaya itiraz etmeye gelince, ´Şu söz haktır, fakat senin bu sözden kasdettiğin hak değildir. Senin maksadın bozuktur!´ demesi veya buna benzer sözler sarfetmesi gibi... İşte bu tür mücadele, eğer ilmî bir meselede cereyan ederse, bazen ona cedel ismi verilir ve o kötüdür. Bir müslüman a farz olan susmaktır, inat etmek ve tenkid etmek değildir. İstifade tarzında sormaktır veya itiraz etmek şeklinde değil de tariz etmede ince ve zarif davranmaktır. Cedel e gelince, o başkasını susturmak, âciz bırakmak, konuşmasını tenkid suretiyle onun değerini düşürmek, onu kusurlu bulmak ve cahilliğe nisbet etmekten ibarettir. Mücadelenin alâmeti, hakka dikkat çekerken karşıdakinin hoşuna gitmeyecek şekilde yapılmasıdır. Şöyle ki, muhatabın hatasını açıklar. Bunu da karşımdakinden üstün olduğunu ve muhatabının da değersiz ve eksik olduğunu açığa vurmak için yapar. Bu tür mücadeleden, sustuğu takdirde günahkar olmayacağı her tür tartışmadan kaçınmakla kurtulunabilir. İnsanı bu tür mücadeleye teşvik eden şey ise, ilmini ve faziletini göstermek suretiyle üstünlüğünü ispat etmek ile başkasının eksikliğini göstererek ona hücum etmek hevesidir! Bunların ikisi de nefsin gizli ve pek kuvvetli iki şehvetidir. Faziletini göstermeye gelince, bu kendisini büyük gösterme kabilindendir! Bu tezkiye, kulda bulunan büyüklük davasının gereğidir. Oysa bu nitelik rubûbiyet sıfatlarmdandır! Başkasını eksik ve düşük göstermeye gelince, bu da yırtıcılık tabiatının gereğidir. Çünkü bu tabiat yırtmayı, vurup kırmayı, eziyet etmeyi ister. İşte bu iki sıfat kötü ve helâk edicidir. Bu iki sıfatı mira ve cedel takviye etmektedir. Bu bakımdan Mira ve Cedele devam eden bir kimse, bu helâk edici sıfatları takviye etmiş olur. Bu ise kerahiyeti ihlal etmektir. Hatta -eğer içinde başkasına eziyet vermek varsa-mâsiyetin ta kendisidir. Oysa cedel, hiçbir zaman başkasını üzmekten uzak değildir. Öfkeyi kabartmaktan, kendisine itiraz edilen kişinin konuşmasını -ister hak, ister bâtıl olsun- mümkün olduğu şekilde takviye etmeye teşvik etmekten uzak değildir! Kendisine itiraz edilen kişi aklına gelen herşey ile itiraz edeni tenkid eder. Böylece iki tartışmacının arasında şiddet gittikçe kızışır. Tıpkı birbirine hırlayan iki köpeğin arasındaki sürtüşmenin kızışması gibi... Onların herbiri diğerini ısırmaya fırsat kollar. Ceza bakımından daha büyük ve arkadaşını susturmak hususunda daha kuvvetli çıkışlara yeltenir. Bunun tedavisi ise, kendi faziletini belirtmeye zorlayan, başkasını kusurlu ve eksik göstermeye iten yırtıcılık sıfatını kırmaktır. Nitekim bu, kibir, ucub ve öfkenin kötülüğünü anlattığımız bahislerde gelecektir. Çünkü her illet ve hastalığın tedavisi, onun sebebini silmekle olur. Mira ile cedelin sebebi ise bizim söylediklerimizdir. Sonra ona devam etmek de onu insanoğlunda âdet ve tabiat haline getirir! Öyle ki artık bu hastalık nefiste yerleşir. Bu hastalığa karşı sabretmek artık zorlaşır. Rivayet ediliyor ki Ebû Hanife (r.a) Dâvûd et-Tâî´ye şöyle sordu: - Sen neden inzivaya çekilmeyi seçtin? -Cidali terketmek suretiyle nefsimle mücadele etmek için inzivayı seçtim. -Meclise gel! Söylenilen sözü dinle! Konuşma! -Ben bunu yaptım! Bana bundan daha güç gelen bir mücâhede görmedim. Hakîkat de Davud´un dediği gibidir. Çünkü başkasının yanlışını gören bir kimse, o yanlışı düzeltmeye veya belirtmeye gücü olduğu halde, orada sabretmesi cidden zordur ve bunun için de Hz. Peygamber (s.a) şöyle buyurmuştur: Kim haklı olduğu halde tartışmayı terkederse, Allah Teâlâ ona cennetin en yücesinde bir ev bina eder. Çünkü böyle bir durumda tartışmayı terketmek, nefse çok ağır gelir ve bu ağırlık en fazla mezhepler ve inançlarda insana galebe çalar. Çünkü mira ve cedelleşme öyle bir tabiattır ki kişi bundan dolayı kendisine bir sevap geleceğini zanneder ve hırsı daha da artar. O vakit tabiat ile ilâhî nizam bu hususta yardımlaşır. Oysa böyle sanması katıksız bir yanlışlıktır. Oysa insana ehl-i kıble hakkında dilini tutması daha uygun düşer. Ne zaman bir bid´atçıyı görürse ona tenha bir yerde cedel yoluyla değil, nasihat yoluyla ve uygun bir dille söylemelidir. Çünkü cedel, karşısındaki insanın hayaline ´adamın söylediği şey, beni şaşırtmak için bir hiledir´ fikrini getirebilir ve bid´atçı sanar ki bu bir sanattır. Benim mezhebimin ehlinden olan mücadeleciler de bu sanatın benzerlerini eğer isterlerse yapmaya muktedirdirler. Böylece bid´at, cedel yüzünden onun kalbinde devanı eder ve kuvvetlenir. Ne zaman bid´atçıya nasihat etmenin fayda vermeyeceğini bilirse, o vakit bid´atçıyı terkedip, kendi nefsiyle meşgul olmalıdır. Nitekim Hz. Peygamber (s.a) şöyle buyurmuştur: Ehl-i kıble hakkında dilini tutan bir kimseden Allah razı olsun. Ancak bildiğini en güzel bir şekilde (söyleyebilir).56 Hişam b. Urve der ki: ´Hz. Peygamber bu hadîsi yedi defa tekrar etti. Kim bir müddet mücadeleyi âdet edinirse ve halk da onu överse ve bundan dolayı nefsinin aziz olduğunu ve halk tarafından kabul edildiğini görürse, o kimsede bu helâk edici sıfatlar kuvvet bulur ve öfke, kibir, riya, makam sevgisi ve faziletten dolayı aziz olmak gibi kötü sıfatlar kendisinde toplandığı zaman onlardan kurtulmaya gücü yetmez. Bu sıfatlarla teker teker mücadele etmek bile güç olduğu halde acaba tümüyle birden nasıl mücadele edilebilir? 45) Tirmizî 46)Taberânî, (Ebû Derdâ´darı) 47)İlim bölümünde geçmişti. 48)İbn Ebî Dünya, Taberânî, Beyhaki, (Ümmü Seleme´den) 49)Tirmizî, (Ebû Umâme´den) 50)İbn Ebî Dünya, (Ebû Hüreyre´den 51)Deylemî 52)Dedesi Huveylid b. Esed b. Abdüluzzâ b. Kusay b. Kilâb´dır. Künyesi Ebû Abdullah´tır. Kureyş´iıı, Esedî soyundan gelmektedir. Cennetle müjdelenen on kişiden biridir. Hicretin 36. senesinde Cemel savaşından dönerken öldürülmüştür. 53)Bu zat Mısırlıdır. Künyesi Ebû Osman´dır 54)Adı Abdurrahman´dır, Cemâcim hâdisesinde H. 83 senesinde vefat etmiştir. 55)Taberânî, (Ebu Umâme´den 56) İbn Ebî Dünya Sourced * The ultimate measure of a man is not where he stands in moments of comfort and convenience, but where he stands at times of challenge and controversy. ** Martin Luther King, Jr., Strength to Love (1963). ''Dictionary of Burning Words of Brilliant Writers'' (1895) :Quotes reported in Josiah Hotchkiss Gilbert, Dictionary of Burning Words of Brilliant Writers (1895). * When men differ in any matter of belief, let them meet each other manfully. ** Francis Wayland, p. 162. * No great advance has ever been made in science, politics, or religion, without controversy. ** Lyman Beecher, p. 162. * It is humbling to mankind to contemplate men capable of grasping eternal truths, fencing and debating in trivialities, like gladiators fighting with flies. ** Désiré Nisard, p. 162. * Doubtless there are times when controversy becomes a necessary evil. But let us remember that it is an evil. ** Arthur Penrhyn Stanley, p. 162. External links =Controversy= Etymology From < . Pronunciation * , * , Noun # A debate, discussion of opposing opinions; strife. Synonyms * See also Wikisaurus:dispute Derived terms * controversial Related terms * controversialist * controvert * controverter * controvertible Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: , * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Croatian: , * Dutch: * * Estonian: * Finnish: , * French: * German: * * Hebrew: מחלוקת (makhloqet) ; חילוקי דעות (khiluqei de'ot) * * Hungarian: , * Italian: * Japanese: 論争 (ronsō) * Korean: , * * Persian: * Portuguese: * Russian: , , * Scottish Gaelic: , * Spanish: * * Thai: , * Turkish: , *: Ottoman Turkish: * External links * * :1 cidal WP * Wikipedia :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Controversy Controversy is a state of prolonged public dispute or debate, usually concerning a matter of opinion. The word was coined from the Latin controversia, as a composite of controversus - "turned in an opposite direction," from contra - "against" - and vertere - to turn, or versus (see verse), hence, "to turn against." Perennial areas of controversy include history, religion, philosophy and politics. Other minor areas of controversy may include economics, science, finances, and race. Controversy in matters of theology has traditionally been particularly heated, giving rise to the phrase odium theologicum. Controversial issues are held as potentially divisive in a given society, because they can lead to tension and ill will. In the theory of law, a controversy differs from a legal case; while legal cases include all suits, criminal as well as civil, a controversy is a purely civil proceeding. For example, the Case or Controversy Clause of Article Three of the United States Constitution (Section 2, Clause 1) states that "the judicial Power shall extend ... to Controversies to which the United States shall be a Party". This clause has been deemed to impose a requirement that United States federal courts are not permitted to hear cases that do not pose an actual controversy—that is, an actual dispute between adverse parties which is capable of being resolved by the court. In addition to setting out the scope of the jurisdiction of the federal judiciary, it also prohibits courts from issuing advisory opinions, or from hearing cases that are either unripe, meaning that the controversy has not arisen yet, or moot, meaning that the controversy has already been resolved. Benford's Law of Controversy Benford's law of controversy, as expressed by science-fiction author Gregory Benford in 1980, states: "Passion is inversely proportional to the amount of real (true) information available." In other words, the fewer facts are known to and agreed on by the participants, the more controversy there is, and the more is known the less controversy there is. Thus, for example, controversies in physics are limited to areas where experiments cannot be carried out yet, Benford's Law implies that controversy is inherent to politics, where communities must frequently decide on courses of action based on insufficient information. References bg:Спор cs:Kontroverze de:Kontroverse et:Vaidlus es:Controversia hr:Kontroverza he:מחלוקת pt:Controvérsia ro:Controversă ru:Спор simple:Controversy sr:Контроверза yi:מחלוקת Category:Themes Category:Controversies Category:Conflict process Category:Interpersonal relationships Category:Legal terms